split_lands_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Vampires
Lore Vampires in this rp are a product of high level, magic based elven people being affected by a last ditch effort in the great war to exterminate the human invaders by sacrificing themselves and their kin in one final ritual. As a result of this ritual all mage based elven people were turned into vampires, they can manetane a human like form but they would look more bat like than elven at this point in time. (image here of human form) they would have fangs in either form and there blood red eyes would most likely give them away in most situations, they are always pale and they have a very slow heartbeat unless they can get there adrenalin pumping, that is when they feel "alive" this feeling is why many vampires are extremely violent in there youth and crave combat that can get there hearts going. While vampires are strong those turned by the curse are the strongest and among them 10 (the cap for now) are the elite, they are perfect, pure blooded vampires, men and women that were so corrupted before the curse hit that the curse was able to take them fully and completely, there is no saving them from the curse at this point as there is no more elf to save. those who have been turned from humans are known as "human born" (picture) they are capable of great feats of strength and magic but will never reach the same tier as the elven born or "cursed" they are capable of everything the full bloods are capable of and make up most of the middle class, they are not mistreated by the higher tiers but they are certainly looked down on until they are able to prove they have worth to the kingdom or the king himself. Below the human born are "the children" (picture) they are freshly turned, misshapen creatures and will feel no sense of humanity or really anything but a deep thirst for blood, as if constantly starving, craving blood for the first 10 years of their lives until the vampiric venom fully turns the body into a vampire.Many of the children die before reaching 10 years due to the thirst either driving them to do things that wind up getting themselves killed or not being able to find enough to drink and starving to death, this is why most of them stick around who turned them as they know how to survive this stage in life and often take in children in exchange for long term loyalty. Vampires can only be killed with a 4 step process! (this is to add some initiative to rp outside of combat for wouldbe vampire slayers and stuff) 1.remove head. (at this point the vampire is dead, it can't fight you back or heal itself without 3rd party help and the person who was killed can not be the 3rd party.) step2. remove/steak heart 3.burn body 4. discard head into deep body of water. (for those who do not live in areas with deep bodys of water they can substitute this step with fully submerging the head in blessed holy water and it will work). Category:Race